deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos Vs War
Description God of War Vs Darksiders! Who will win the God of War or War of the Four Horseman? Intro They're the bringers of destruction, the harbingers of death, and the embodiment's of war itself! Kratos the God of War and War the Horseman of the Apocalypse I'm RandomnessLord1999 and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Kratos Kratos is the son of the King of the Gods, Zeus, and the mortal woman Calypso. And even as a child, Kratos has had a nasty temper, and an urge to fight. As a kid he wanted to be Spartan General. So he, along with his younger brother Deimos, who's also the son of Zeus would train endlessly to be worthy Spartans. That is until one day, Sparta was attacked and invaded. The two leading the invasion, who were later revealed to be Ares and Athena, were sent by Zeus to capture a person who was destined to destroy Mt. Olympus, and bring the forth the end of the Gods. The Marked Warrior. And since Kratos' brother was born with a strange birthmark all over his body, Zeus assumed that Deimos was the Marked Warrior. And so, Ares capture Deimos, and was planning on sending him to the Domain of Death, where he would be watched and tortured by Thanatos, the God of Death. But not wanting to see his brother getting captured, Kratos attacked one of them, but Ares struck back. Which resulted in his getting his infamous scar on his right eye. Angered and feeling guilty for the lost of his brother, Kratos, eventually had a tattoo artist place a tattoo on his body that resembled his brother's birthmark. Years later Kratos became a Spartan soldier, and eventually rose to the ranks as a Spartan general. He along with his army seemed unstoppable.... until he came across the Barbarians. The Barbarians destroyed his army, and as he was about to be killed by the Barbarian King, Kratos pleaded for Ares assistants, and in return he would serve the God of War. With that plead, Ares accepted Kratos' offer and not only help Kratos destroy the Barbarian Army, but he also gave him a weapon that would make him virtually unstoppable; The Blades of Chaos. With that, the blades were burned through Kratos' flesh. He then killed the Barbarian King, and Kratos became a loyal servant of the God of War... until one day where Kratos was tasked to burn down an entire village that disrespected him. As Kratos entered a building, in a blind, murderous rage, he killed everyone who was in that building... including his wife and daughter. Man that must've sucked. It was for Kratos. Turns out that Ares had Kratos murder his family so he would have no weaknesses, and can truly be an unstoppable warrior. Uh, turned out to be both Kratos and Ares biggest mistakes as Kratos now seeked revenge against the God of War, and Kratos was forced to wear the white ash of his dead family on his skin permanently. This event dubbed Kratos as the Ghost of Sparta. Being a Demi-God, Kratos possesses Herculean Strength, endurance and agility. He's a master with sword combat, more specifically short blades, with chains connected to his arms. Currently, Kratos possesses the Blades of Exile, which are essentially the same as the Blades of Chaos, and the blades that Athena gave to Kratos, only they have a sharpened hook he can use to latch onto his opponents more easily. Some of more of the weapons he carries are the Nemean Cestus. These giant gauntlets are powerful enough to destroy these crystal made out of Onyx. Kratos stole these beauties from his half-brother Hercules.... in which he used them to fuck up his face! The Claws of Hades, as their name implied, were originally owned by Hades. Not only are these razor sharp, but they are capable of ripping the soul out of human, titans and even gods. He can also summon the very souls of the dead to attack his foes, though he can only summon one specific enemy at a time. The Head of Helios allows Kratos to see in dark areas, find hidden objects and doors, and can generate a blinding flash that can temporarily blind his foes. The only downside is that it takes a couple of seconds to fully charge. The Boots of Hermes allow Kratos to run fast at blinding speeds and even climb up walls. The only downside is that he can only run at short bursts. Then there's one of my favorite of Kratos' arsenals; The Golden Fleece. This golden beauty rest comfortably on Kratos' right arm. But it's not just used for esthetics, it can be use both block and redirect ANY attack, if Kratos' timing is right. This one shield has save Kratos' life on multiple occasions. The Wings of Icarus allow Kratos to hover in the air for an extended period of time. However if the wings are out for too long, then they will dissolve, resulting in Kratos going into a free fall.... unless he on top of an updraft, in which the wings don't deteriorate. The Bow of Apollo allows Kratos to shoot at faraway enemies. And, when fully charged, can burn the flesh off his victims. The Nemesis Whip is a large chain that possesses three dagger-like claws that can generate and conduct electricity. Are we at the end of Kratos' weapons yet? And above all, wear does Kratos hide these weapons? It's not like he has any pockets or a backpack on his person. Well, it gets worst. In each game, Kratos acquires a many different weapons that provide some use. Such as the Poseidon's Trident. While this isn't used for combat, it allows Kratos to breathe underwater. Not to mention there are the several Gorgan head that he acquires like Medusa's Head, and Euryale's Head, both of which allows Kratos to turn his enemies into stone, which in term, makes it easier to shatter them into pieces. And finally there's Kratos' ultimate weapon; The Blade of Olympus. This Blade of Olympus was a sword created from the Heavens and the Earth by the King of the Gods himself Zeus. By the hands of a God, this blade can be a devastating force of nature. But by the hands of a Demi-God, while not as powerful, it's more than capable of destroying an army of minor mooks with a swipe of the blade or two. Kratos is among one of the most powerful characters in video game history. His successfully killed Ares, and eventually became the new God of War. He even managed to escape from the Realm of Hades, or the Underworld, or Hell at least four separate times, killed several heroes from Greek mythology, killed several Titans like Cronos, Gaia, and signal handedly destroyed the Gods, including Zeus and Mt. Olympus, and bringing for the end of the Gods and the apocalypse. With the exception of Aphrodite. But because he's a short tempered individual, he does have the tendency to go into situation without thinking of the consequences. And while he did eventually became the new God of War, he eventually lose his godly powers, and was reverted back into a Demi-God. Not to mention, Kratos has some of the worst luck with rescuing and, at the very least, keeping his family alive. After all, he's accidently killed his own wife and daughter, had no choice but to kill his mutated mother, and watched as Thanatos murder his brother. No wonder why he's offen considered as a brainless brute. Though to be fair, if I had to endure watching my family getting killed, and being lied and betrayed by the Gods, I think I'd be a crazy psychopath too. Kratos: The hands of death could not defeat me, the Sister's of Faith could not hold me, and you will not see the end of this day. I will have my revenge! War Since the dawn of time, the armies of heaven and hell waged an endless war. Also dawned to the conflict was the Charred Council. An ancient entity bound to the laws of balance. Even though they were at war, the angels and demons both held high respect to The Council and it's laws. The councils right hand warriors were the 4 Horseman of the apocalypse. These 4 were siblings in birth and have been around for long years and possibly more to come. There was the eldest brother, Death, The sharpshooter Strife, The beautiful and deadly Fury. And the youngest and most bada*** of them was the youngest brother. The Red horseman, War. It wasn't long for Heaven and hell to forge a treaty and a third kingdom was forged, The Kingdom of Man, or as we better now it as... Earth. And upon seeing the world with 7 seals. If one seal was broken and it would cause the Endwar for humanity. Well, one of the seven seals was broken and let's say humanity was doomed. War was sent down to the 3rd kingdom by the council but for an odd reason... he showed up alone War: Abbadon... What is this? Where are my brothers? Abbadon: This cannot be... the final seal,,, And so Heaven and Hell raged battle yet again. But do to his arrival and more evidence. The council and both heaven and Hell believe War was responsible for the Endwar's upbringing. And he was evidently killed by a demon named Straga. But was brought back 100 years later and the Earth became a barren wasteland. With all humans turned to ghouls. War seeked two things. Revenge on Straga and clear his name to the council. And does he have the guts and weapons to do it. War's main weapon of choice is his sword, Chaoseater. Described by the Charred Council itself, Chaoseater is a blade that thirsts and thrives on the destruction it causes. Seems like a big name for a small sword huh? Don't be fooled easily. While War is constantly dwarfed in size by everything around him, he isn't exactly short. In fact he stands at 7'4, making him as tall as Andre the giant. And his sword is almost as tall as a normal human being. Well it's also good to note that War's age is also much older then normal humans as well. He's already over 5000 years old, and coming with many years of age comes many years of experience in battle. Well, swinging around a gigantic sword for 5000 years is something to be impress by. War can cut through demons and monsters with ease and rip them apart. War also carries multitude of weapons along side his trusty sword, This ranges from a gun originally owned by his brother, Strife, an insanely large throwing star, A gauntlet that grants his insanely strength further, a gauntlet that can fire a spear tipped chain, a horn that can knock enemies on their backs in a single blow, and even the scythe of his older brother Death, The Harvester. War can also harness abilities that consumes Wrath. Doing so, consuming Wrath allows War to do thigns like sprouting 4 swords from the ground, create armors that can increase his damage at the cost of defense, Swarm is entire body of hell fire or become a literal walking tank. Further on in Darksiders, War found out the one responsible fro the seal's release was Azrael and Abbadon, but from his presumed death, Abbadon became the Destroyer. Of course, War was understandably pi**ed off. Azrael showed War in the ways of the light, and gave War the Mask of shadows in order to conquer the darkness within him. Before fighting The Destroyer, War had to wander the realms in search for the pieces of The Armaggedon Blade, a sword powerful enough and capable of killing Abbadon and War himself. And in the most epic of Sword forging of all time, The pieces became one and War received his Ultimate weapon. This sword is said to have been stronger then Chaoseater itself, and War used this in his descent to kill The Destroyer. On this road he accomplished many feats. He's killed dozens upon dozens of angles and demons, and fought and killed the 4 chosens. War can lift and throw car's dozen's if not hundred's of feet away with ease. He is strong enough to ram a train car many times at the Greiver. Most train cars weigh over 100 tons and War effortlessly pushed this into the Greiver with very little effort. He survived getting smacked by Straga's mace, survive blows from the destroyer and fast enough to dodge swords falling from heaven. The distance between Heaven and Earth is at least 13.14 billion miles away from Earth. And these swords came down in less then 3 seconds. There are 3600 seconds in an hour and 13.14*3600= 47304 so War is probably +47,000 billions mph. He can also access the form of a gigantic fiery demon his chaos form. His chaos form triples his size and strength and makes him invulnerable to any damage. But it only last's a few minutes. While War is one of the Charred Council's strongest warriors, he's far from invincible. He has had his fair share of losses, such as his first encounter with Straga and even His fellow 4 Horseman. Such as when He impaled Death with Chaoseater, And Death somehow ripped off his arm. But very few are capable of encountering the Red Horseman and make it out alive. The mere presence of this man marks Armaggedon. War: "You have taught me something Abaddon... sometimes duty must be cast aside to do what must be done. It is not for duty that I kill you now." *Rips off Abaddon's wing* Polls Who Will You Be Rooting For? Kratos! War! Who Do You Think Will Win? Kratos! War! Intermission Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle. Death Battle The Horseman known as War arrives on Earth. After being freed from his century long imprisonment from the Abyss he is determined to prove his innocence to the council. He takes notice to his surroundings and see's that he is in a Greek City. But the city's is in ruins. It is flooding, the sky is dark with no sun, the people are being swarmed by disease-carrying flies, and to top it all off countless lost souls are wandering in the sky. War: Such destruction... It's worse than I thought... Who did this?! Plagued Olympian: It was... Kratos... The God of War... he is the one responsible. The plagued Olympian succumbs to his disease and falls down to the ground dead. War: I must destroy him and when I do perhaps that will prove my innocence. War walks throughout the city till he stumbles upon a white warrior with red tattoos wearing sandals and a golden arm and shoulder piece. War: You! The God of War turns to face him. Kratos: Another cretin sent by this so called God? He shall join the rest. War: You are the one responsible for all of this... destruction. You have brought death and havoc throughout the land. Why? Kratos: The God of Olympus have abandoned me and taken everything from me. I will not stop until they lie dead at my feet and Olympus is destroyed. War: You have let your need of vengeance turn you into a monster. A monster fueled by rage, anger, and hatred. Is that what you wanted to be? Kratos: Spare me your pathetic speech's and understand this. I will stop at nothing in my quest for vengeance. War: Then you give me no choice but to kill you where you stand mortal. I am War of the 4 horseman. And your death will be my redemption in the eyes of the council. Kratos: I am the God of War! And you will feel my wrath! Fight Kratos swings his blade's of exile towards War but he block's the attacks one by one with his sword Chaoseater. He then tries to attack him with the Plume of Prometheus attack but War slides and dodges it. He then equips the bow of Apollo and fire's many fiery arrows at him but War uses his Chaoseater to cut all the arrows before they can pierce him. Kratos reequips the blade's of exile and then uses them to grab a hold of War and brings him infront of him. He then stabs the blades into War's lower ribs and then bring back an arm which he equips one of the Nemean Cestus with before punching War in the face nearly shattering his skull. War was pushed back and fell on the ground. The second he got up the Ghost of Sparta uses his Army of Sparta in which he summon the spirits of his fallen Spartan soldiers, forming a protective phalanx around him and uses their spears to push back War. Then a rain of arrows come down on War knocking him back down to the ground. War: My turn! When the red horseman gets up he drives his blade into the ground causes blades to sprout up around him. But Kratos jumps in the air dodging in time and uses the Wings of Icarus to stay in the air long enough for the Blade Geyser to stop. He lands back and once again swings his blade's of exile at War but War blocks them once again as well. He rush's towards Kratos and swings his Chaoseater at him Kratos's uses his great agility to dodge every single swing and sometimes stops it with his Golden Fleece. War then jumps and strikes down his sword towards him but Kratos slides back dodging it and it hit's the ground cracking it. War looks up to Kratos. War: Get over here! He uses his Abyssal Chain on Kratos. He fires a spear tip chain to Kratos which pierces his torso and pulls the God of War infront of him. He then equips the Tremor Gauntlet and delivers a powerful blow to Kratos's gut then he grabs him by the neck and lifts him before delivering several blows to his gut before tossing him away. The second Kratos gets up War throws a Crossblade at Kratos's with spins into his back spraying blood out. Kratos gets up more angered then before and turns to face his opponent again. Kratos: I will send you to the Depth of Hades! And your death will not be a gentle one! War ignores him and summons his horse Ruin and mounts him. He then charges to Kratos and swings his Chaoseater but Kratos's dodges it by sliding out of the way. The horse turns and War once again swings it but Kratos once again slides and dodges it. When the horse turns and charges to Kratos the third time War equips his scythe the Harvester and swings it at Kratos's but he dodges it as well. Kratos equips his bow of Apollo again and fires several arrow's through the horse's hide causing it to neigh in pain. The horse turns around and War throws his scythe towards Kratos's but Kratos's dodges it once again and it returns to Was who changes it for his handgun known as Fury and when the horse charges again at Kratos who dodges it War fires at him. Kratos's gets fired in his chest once and twice in his shoulder but it barely slows him down. Kratos keeps dodging while taking bullets and firing arrows at Ruin till the horse is too weak to continue running. When the Horse stops Kratos takes his chance to jump ontop of it and kick War off then he drives his blade's of exile deep into the horse's neck and it falls to the ground. Kratos stabs it's neck several time's with his blade's till it stops moving and is dead. War: Ruin No! You will pay for this! War charges at Kratos with Chaoseater and Kratos equips the Blade of Olympus. War swings his Chaoseater to Kratos's face to cleave his head in half but Kratos blocks the attack with the Blade of Olympus then breaks off the attack. Kratos's swiftly swings his blade of Olympus at War many times and War either moves to the side dodging it or counters it with his Chaoseater. They clash their weapons and after the 10th clash they get into a blade lock looking into each other's faces with fury in their eyes and gritted teeth. Kratos breaks off the blade lock and continues clashing his sword with his opponent's before he disarms him. Kratos: Time to die! Krato's raises his Blade of Olympus and brings it down towards his opponent slashing him vertically from his face to abdomen . But War is still standing even after being hit by the mighty weapon as he has equipped Stoneskin. His armor is now of molten rock with a greater defense as well as resistance to damage. Kratos raises his blade again but his time for using it runs out and it disappears from his hands. So Kratos use's blade of exile again and swings them at War but they dont faze him at all. War then delivers a powerful punch that sends Kratos flying. Kratos's flies against a pillar which breaks in half on impact. War rush's again towards Kratos so he picks up half the pillar and swings it at War knocking him down to the ground. When he gets up Kratos swings the pillar at him again with greater force sending him flying. The Spartan then flings the pillar at War but the Horseman shatters it into rubble with a punch using his Tremor Gauntlet. Kratos's equips his Nemean Cestus and the 2 of them charge towards each other. Kratos punches with his Nemean Cestus and War with his Tremor Gauntlet and the two of them deliver a barrage of blows to each other with their gauntlets. War grabs a hold of Kratos by the face and lifts him and tries crushing his head open but Kratos punch's him off him with the Nemean Cestus and they continue delivering powerful blows to each other. Kratos's then equips the Boots of Hermes and uses them to ram through War knocking him down the ground. Kratos swiftly runs back to him and jumps ontop of his chest and delivers many brutal blows to his face like he did to Hercules. When his opponent's armor returns to normal Kratos hops off him. War: You are quite the formidable adversary I must admit. But I will not lose to you. War gets up and uses Immolation to surround him in an armor made of pure hellfire. He then grabs Kratos and puts him into a bear hug. Kratos screams in pain from the crushing bear hug and the severe burns he is getting from the Immolation armor being pressed against his body. He manages to slip his right arm out and punch's War off him with the Nemean Cestus again. Kratos uses his boot of hermes and Nemean Cestus to deliver a punch that sends War flying. War runs to where his Chaoseater is and retrieves it. Kratos's tries to use his boots of Hermes again but War uses the power of the Chronomancer to slow down time. He uses the time he has to slash his opponent with his sword several times giving him a long bloody cut on his torso, back, arm, and legs. When time is up Kratos ignores his wounds and turns around rushing again at War. War tries shooting him again with Fury and throws another Crossblade at him but Kratos's uses his Golden fleece to deflect them back at War. Kratos stops using his boots and equips the claws of Hades. Kratos: Your soul is mine! Kratos grabs War with the claws and pulls back trying to rip out War's soul but the Horseman was strong enough to protect his soul and resist the attack. Kratos then tries to attack him with the Tormenting Lash attack. When War gets close enough Kratos spins his claws around him to fend War off but this barely faze's him. Kratos slides back twice and summons the soul of a Cerberus to attack War. But War effortlessly cuts the soul beast in half with his sword and it fades away. Kratos summons another one which falls as well. Kratos then summons the soul of a massive Cyclops. The Cyclops rush's infront of War and tries to squish him with his club but War quickly moves aside dodging it in time before jumping with his Chaoseater and cuts the Cyclops arm off. The beast roar in pain and continues as War impales it's stomach causing it to get in it's knees in pain. He finish's it off by impaling his sword through it's one eye. Kratos swings his Claws of Hermes at War several times doing the Hades Agony combo and then he does the Hades Curse combo. While this push's back War it doesn't knock him off his feat or damage him much. War slashes his sword at Kratos's stomach. The God of War backs up preventing his stomach from being cut open deep enough to disembowel him but his stomach is still slit open. He gets on his knee's in pain wrapping his arms around his stomach trying to prevent bloodlost. And War shoots him in the back 5 times with Fury. War: You have lost! The horseman raises his Chaoseater ready to decapitate the Spartan but he pulls out the decapitated Head of Helios and temporarily blinds him. War grabs his eyes in pain which gives Kratos the opportunity to knock him back down to the ground with another punch from him Nemean Cestus. He once again gets ontop of his opponent and delivers many punches to his face. After he delivers well over a dozen punch he equips the blades of exiles and repeatably stabs him in the stomach with them. Blood sprays out with every stab covering his Kratos in both his own blood and his opponents blood. After he finishes stabbing him he equips the equips the Nemesis Whip. Kratos: Suffer and die Horseman! He shocks his enemy with a powerful lightning surge and continues unleashing balls of electricity from his weapon at War electrocuting him wanting to torture him more and more. War shakes and screams as the strong course of electricity runs through his veins. Soon he stops moving and Kratos starts walking away. But War slowly rises to his feet and equips his Abyssal Armor. Kratos rushes to a chest of green orbs and opens giving him health. He reequips his Blade of Olympus and rush's back to War and strikes him with Blade of Olympus while War just stands there. Kratos doesn't know that War's health is restoring due to the effect of the Abyssal Armor. When his health recovers enough War fights Kratos with his Chaoseater and they reengage in sword clashing until War knocks him to the ground. He tries to impale Kratos but he slides away as Chaoseater is driven through the ground but this does the Blade Geyser move again and blades emerge from the ground. Luckily Kratos was in a spot that none of the blades where at. He gets backs up. Kratos: You'll have to do better than that to defeat the God of War! War: It is time to end this mortal! Behold my ultimate form! War starts charging his chaos energy while unleashing his chaos form. Kratos stands watching seeing no reason to prevent him from taking this form as he believe's no matter what form his opponent takes he will never be able to beat him. He remains unfazed even as his opponent grows 3 times larger and takes the form of a gigantic fiery demon wielding a flaming sword also 3 times larger than it's original. Kratos: A lot of good that will do you. Kratos jumps to the demon with the Blade of Olympus in hand ready to strike it. He jumps above it and comes down to vertically slash it. When he lands on his feet he looks up surprised that War received absolutely no damage from his strongest weapon. Kratos continues to strike him with the blade but none of the attacks faze him. After several strikes the demon delivers a blow with his arm that sends Kratos flying. The Blade of Olympus is knocked out of his arms and lands in the ground. The demon rushes to Kratos and brings down his large fiery sword which Kratos dodges by quickly moving to the side. It hits the ground cracking it. Kratos slides behind him and swings his blades of exile at his back. When he turns around Kratos jumps in the air and swings his blades at his face but before he lands on the ground the fiery demon grabs a hold of him and throws him through several pillars which he breaks through. Kratos gets up and throws each of these pillars at him but he slices them in half one by one with his gigantic fiery sword. Kratos turns his head to the Blade of the Olympus. He must retrieve it so he uses the Boots of Hermes to get to it as fast as possible. He grabs it by the handles and pulls it out of the ground. He turns to face War and the spartan and gigantic fiery beast stare down at each other before charging to each other. Kratos slash's it's legs and torso several times but none of these attacks faze him. Unfazed War raises his gigantic fiery sword in the air before bringing it down and cuts off Kratos right arm when he tries to block it with his Golden fleece. The Spartan screams in pain. He doesn't pass out from blood loss as the heat from the demon's sword flash-cauterizes it like a lightsaber. War's chaos forms fades and returns to his original form. War: You have lost. He swings his chaoseater at Kratos's neck to finish him off with a decapitation but Kratos's ducks and swings the Blade of Olympus with one arm at War's legs and slices them off. He screams in pain as well and before he falls to the ground Kratos impales him through the stomach and lifts him similar to how War killed the Gladiator. Kratos: No. YOU have lost. He raises the blade upwards slicing War in half. His corpse falls to the ground and Kratos walks off to continue his quest for vengeance. K.O Results This was not only one of the most epic battles but also one of the closest matches ever done. While War has thousands of years of combat experience that doesn't really matter considering Kratos has defeated the Gods who are well over thousands of years old and has slayed the Titan of time Cronus himself. War may have been faster than Kratos even with the Boots of Hermes but Kratos was much stronger and more durable. Sure War can lift and toss around cars and trains and can rip apart monsters piece by piece but none of that compares to Kratos's strength. Kratos stopped a Titan from crushing him in its hands twice. One of those Titans was Atlas who holds all of creation on his shoulders and the other was Cronus who stood at 1600 foot tall who was much more larger and likely stronger than Straga who was the largest and strongest boss War fought. Also there's no telling if the distance between Heaven and Earth in this game is the same as it is in real life. And considering Heaven is not a physical place. The distance being at least 13.14 billions miles while discussing War was likely completely inaccurate and untrue. And these swords probably didn't fall all the way from Heaven, they where more likely transported to the sky or near the Earth and then they began falling. So War probably isn't that fast at all. For durability while War can survive being crushed by Straga's gigantic mace and being crushed in his hand Kratos can survive much worse such as a fall all the way down to the Underworld, a massive lighting strike from Zeus that nearly killed the titan Gaia, the volcanic Eruption Thera which sunk the city of Atlantis, and even after placing all of his powers into the Blade of Olympus, Kratos survives being crushed by Colossus of Rhodes’ hand. Their arsenals were equally impressive and War's heavy armor would offered a lot of protection and he also had Stoneskin and Immolation but Kratos has weapons designed for that very purpose plus these armors as well as his Chaos form lasts only a short amount of time. And Kratos's Blade of Olympus was more the sword than Chaoseater can ever hope to be. This sword ended the great war and defeated the mighty titans. Kratos also arguably had more impressive range attacks and magical abilities that favored him victory. Kratos was the stronger, more durable, and capable fighter. Someone should have gave War a WARning not to mess with the God of War. But I got to HAND it to him that he sure put of a good fight. The Winner is Kratos 'Polls 2' Was this a great fight? Oh Yeah! ...Nah! Do you agree with the outcome Yeah Nah Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:RandomnessLord1999